Flower Ritual VIII
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Magda comes to the church to look for suggestions and bumps into Barris Sakan who's having a dispute with Cleric Pan. Objective Go to dance ball and have a chat with Cleric Pan.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Now the Envoy of Flower Goddess have been summoned. It's time to start the parade~ Eliza: Magda, I heard you got into some trouble with wild children from the slums... Magda: We didn't! We are holding a Flower Festival that follows Finsel's tradition. Cleric Pan approved to hold the event in the church. There won't be any problems. Eliza: Alright. Don't forget to visit the church before you leave to pray to the Goddess. Magda: I understand, Mother. Story Chat 2 Magda: Weird, there's few people in the church today... Cleric Pan seems to be having a conversation with someone over there. Cleric Pan: Lord Barris, please don't worry. The goddess is merciful, and her decree will not hurt anyone. Barris: My lord, I knew you've been guiding people doing good deeds in the name of the goddess. I don't even care if you occasionally tease some nobles! But this time my little niece also gets involved, I can't just sit and watch. Cleric Pan: There is nothing you need worry about. Although the baron is mean and sly, and abuse the maid with the rose twigs... but I can assure you he dare not hurt the young lady of the Sakan family. Barris: That's the problem! If you want to tease the baron, you can ask him for a dozen or dozen kilograms of flowers in the name of the goddess to fill your church. Cleric Pan: Lord Barris, first of all, I only deliver the will of the goddess... It is the goddess who delivered this message to my mind... and I choose the right person to execute it... Secondly... The Baron used to be a kind man who really loves flowers, gardens and pursues beauty. But now he is blinded by the vanity he has cultivated, forgetting that both flowers and trees, nobles and the poor are the creation of the goddess... Isn't his pure blood speech ever eroding the cornerstone of the legal system that you are trying to create? Barris: ...You should be a lawyer, my lord, you will be a good lawyer. In short, I can't convince you, but I can have a talk with Miss Ellenstein, maybe I can convince her... Cleric Pan: If so, Miss Ellenstein, please come over and help erase the anger of Mr. Barris. Magda: It turns out that you have already discovered me... Barris: Miss Ellenstein! It's great that you come! Listen to me... Magda: I have heard it, Mr. Barris... I understand your worries... Anyway, breaking into the garden of other nobles is illegal. Well, you can call it a social upheaval created by the poor. Barris: Yes! So please don't do such a dangerous thing! I'm worried about Barbara... and you. Magda: Well... Cleric Pan:Wait, Lord Barris, have you ever wondered why there is such a custom as the goddess of flowers? Why do people want the goddess of flowers to lead the parade into the ball, garden, private houses freely? Barris: At that time, there's no slums in Finsel. Cleric Pan: No matter what era, whether rich or poor, whether it is the city wall or bloodlines that separate people into different groups, at least for one day, everyone knows that at least one day in each year, in the name of goddess, they can cross the barriers, let go of their prejudice and share happiness together. No matter how much Finsel has changed, people can make themselves believe that they can share the prosperity of the city in this way... This is the wisdom of the goddess. Miss Ellenstein, please try your best to complete the task of the goddess of the flowers, complete the parade... not just for the laughter of the children in the slums... You know, without your leadership, I have no idea what the enthusiastic people will do. Maybe things will develop far more than Lord Barris can imagine. Magda: What Cleric Pan said does make sense. And I also want the children of the slums to be happy... But if Mr. Barris disagree... : Trust Barris : Magda: I believe you must have a better plan and you won't let the people down, right? : Stick to plan : Sorry, Mr. Barris, I can't let the children in the slums down. I have to offer them a chance to visit this beautiful garden, at least once in their lives. : Cleric Pan: May the goddess bless you, Miss Ellenstein. : Barris: Wait, actually... Barris: I have an idea... to make the baron open the door... So you won't need to break into the garden... But it is a little bit against my principle... because this thing can be viewed as a booty... Magda and Cleric Pan: What? Barris: Look at this white rose... Magda: It's so beautiful... the pure white lustre... I've never seen such a lustrous white rose. It definitely won't lose to the red rose in the garden of Baron Modler! Cleric Pan: No way. This is the Feather that can only be found in the royal garden of Lionheart Kingdom. Only on the most important ceremony of the Red Top Cathedral or the grand ceremony of the royal family, it will be used. Barris: Yes, Juven sent someone to steal two of them back... One of them was dedicated to Duchess Jorcastle on her birthday party, and the other has been well kept with magic by the elves of our family. Magda: That's incredible... but with such a rare flower, we might be able to persuade the baron. Cleric Pan: Magda, the proposal of Lord Barris is very good. But don't forget, when you start to bargain with a mortal person, you might lose the advantage of the goddess of flowers. Various accidents may occur... Magda: I see. Thank you. Cleric Pan and Lord Barris. I will bring the rose with me tomorrow... I will decide how to deal with it according to the situation. Barris and Cleric Pan: We believe that you can handle this properly, Miss Ellenstein. Story Chat 3 Maid: Young Miss, what is this flower...? A white rose? I don't know any flower shop here that sells this holy and noble color. Magda: Be careful not to ruin it. It's called an 'Angel's Feather'. It's a product only available to the royal family of the Lionheart Kingdom! And don't tell others about it! Eliza: Who told you that? Magda: Um... I- I heard it from Lord Barris Sakan. He doesn't lie. Eliza: Magda, the feathers of angels are said to have fallen from heaven and only bloom in the church garden. However, when the Golden Lily Dynasty was destroyed, they and the cathedral were consumed by the fire... There shouldn't be any left. Magda: Huh? Then what is this? Look at its radiance and color. It can't be a fake! Eliza: I am afraid this is a different species... To create such a flower requires generations of breeding. I suppose it was grown in the royal family's garden. Go ask the gardener but don't tell him we have one. Maid: Yes, Ma'am. Magda: This pure white flower... is a product of breeding? Category:Event Quests Category:Flower Partner Event Category:Transcript